Angel Chef
by Strawhat-Pirate-Nakama
Summary: When Zoro and Sanji meet on a very cold winter night can it blossom into more than just friendship. Zosan One piece couple
1. Meeting

_Zoro_

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Zoro passed by the same bakery in town. He would never admit that he was lost because he wasn't. The town just kept moving on him damnit! With a sigh he just sat in front of the store in a very manly way, he was totally not sulking. It would be another long night. As if to prove him right the cold winter air picked up sending chills across his body. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him as a man he could handle the cold. Without a care in the world he leaned back against the building and propped his legs up. Within minutes he was asleep.

_Sanji_

It was midnight and the Baratie was a ghost town. Not one customer in sight. Earlier the shitty old man had kicked him on the head when he tried to leave after his shift was over. "Clean this place up Curly Q" Zeff had yelled motioning with his hands to the mess that a birthday party had left. After much yelling and a few more kicks Sanji decided he would do the man a favor and clean it up. He was nice like that after all and it had nothing to do with the knot on his head. Sanji rubbed at it wincing. The place looked a hell of a lot nicer now.

He grumbled about certain shitty old men under his breath and reached in his pocket for a smoke. The old man wouldn't like that he was smoking especially with signs everywhere stating not to._ No smoking in the restaurant! This means you too Eggplant!_ He stared at the poster with disgust. When they were first posted Sanji had turned fifty shades of red and three knots were added onto his head. Apparently it was a sin to burn the old mans posters.

He stood there smoking on his cancer stick letting the nicotine calm his nerves before he headed out into the night. He lived close to the Baratie, so he never thought to waste time and money driving to work. Plus walking was exercise and exercise was good, so he walked. Besides it gave him time to think about all the beautiful ladies that had graced him with their presences that day.

His mind had wondered to one of the ladies he had seen tonight and he was expertly blowing smoke hearts out his nose when the ground met his face. His face heated up and he was glad that night had fallen hours ago and people seemed to avoid it. Otherwise he would have been the towns gossip for a good laugh. One swift movement he was back on his feet as if nothing had happened. Brushing his clothes off he looked behind him to see what had been so kind as to walk in front of him._ Legs?_ They weren't just legs connected to them was a body.

Sanji took in the man in front of him that had found it amusing to fall asleep on the sidewalk on a cold wintery night. The man was a bulky,not just compared to him bulky the man had muscles like a god, built man with long sturdy legs. He raised his chin high his own legs were definitely better. The mystery hobo was leaned back against the bakery his legs sprawled out and arms crossed over his chest. A deep scowl was painted on his face and a snore echoed from his throat.

He leaned closer to the man, something about him amused him. A car drove by casting a light in their direction and a small gasp escaped his lips._ He has green hair!_ _Marimo!_ He snickered raising his curly brow in amusement and his eyes were back on the man willingly his hand reached forward to touch the mop on the mans head._ Was it soft? No it couldn't be it looked rough like grass... _A firm hand reached out and gripped his arm. He was so tranced that he yelped and raised his leg ready to kick his attacker.

Cold hazel eyes stared up at him. Not willing to lose he stared back with just as cold blue eyes. "What are you doing?" the stranger growled releasing his arm. He slowly put his leg back onto the ground.

"None of your business" the blond retorted. He didn't have to explain himself he was a man damnit. Besides it would be awkward to flat out say" well your hair is green so i wanted to feel it. Not that i touch every new persons hair or anything its just that yours is green..." The rambling in his head was cut off as the man stood up cracking the bones in his back. He yawned scratching his head absentmindedly, one eye closed the other focused intently on the blond.

With a scowl the Marimo yelled," It is my business you were about to touch me!"

He put on his best innocent face," Was I?"

The green haired man recoiled back a confused look in his eye that quickly changed to anger, "Don't play dumb with me Dartbrow!" he growled through clenched teeth.

_Dartbrow!_ Sanji's hand instinctively went to his eye brow and he gasped,"What was that you called me Marimo!?" he yelled. No way was a complete stranger going to make fun of him.

The man raked his fingers through his hair in frustration,"my name isn't Marimo" he sneered giving the blond a deadly glare.

The blond retaliated just as furious,"Well mine isn't Dartbrow!" he yelled happy when he saw the will to fight leave the green idiots face. He had won. Marimo plopped down on the ground with a huff," I dont care just go" he breathed turning his head to the side with a pout.

Sanji sat down next to the man who immediately stiffened. He pretended he didn't notice and curled his knees up against his chest. The wind picked up and he shivered hugging himself for more warmth. The man next to him slowly relaxed and he wondered if he had fallen asleep again. With a glance to the side he said," my names Sanji"

"Zoro" the bigger man grunted.

Sanji stood up and cast a smile down at Zoro, "Well it was nice to meet you Zoro" he said "maybe we will see each other again" With that he walked down the street leaving a very confused Marimo in the cold. How had their meeting been nice? All they did was argue the whole time. A small smile placed itself on Zoros lips and he found the resolve to try to get home again.

They wouldn't see each other for two more years.


	2. Marimo for lunch

_Sanji_

It was a Monday afternoon at the Baratie, and Sanji thought he would make the best of rush hour. He wouldn't ever flat out say he liked the attention, but damn he did. Getting into the groove of the music playing all around the restaurant he danced while cooking. A smirk rose on his lips as girls swooned and giggled around the bar. He could feel piercing glares from boyfriends, but continued cooking. If they got too jealous he could take them. Sanji chuckled turning on his heel, like a bad ass, two plates in hand. He placed them in front of their customers and winked,"okay...Who is next?" he asked.

_Zoro_

Zoro sat in the passenger seat of his friends mustang. His head lay against the window and snores echoed from deep in his chest. A sudden bump on the road slammed his head into the window and he jolted awake."Usopp! What the hell!"he grumbled. Usopp next to him smiled apologetically,"sorry this rode is bumpy"

Zoro sighed he shouldn't have yelled at Usopp he knew that, but he was stressed. After being gone for two years coming home seemed unreal. Besides the whole time he was gone all he could think of was a certain man he would never see again. The blonde he had seen that night had haunted him for the past two years. He had only seen him once but that handsome blonde's face was locked in his mind perminately."Damn curlybrow" he muttered. Usopp next to him raised a questioning brow, but didn't ask what he meant.

He was sure the blonde had already forgotten him, and that bugged him more than anything. When the blonde had shown up that night he had been a light in his dark day. He sighed resting his head against the window again. If he was a girl, he would have whined,but since he was not he just sighed.

"Would you like to stop and eat?"Usopp asked pulling him out of his blonde obsession. Zoro grunted a yes not really caring either way. The car came to a stop in the parking lot of the Baratie. He had heard of this place before, but never ate here. Him and Usopp stepped out of the car,like they owned the place, and walked in.

Inside customers of all ages were seated and eating. The place was not too fancy, but was not too old looking either. Black booths lined the walls with red and white tables for customers to eat on. In front of the booths,not against the walls, were tables with regular black stool chairs. Towards the back of the restaurant was the kitchen which was closed in by a long bar and more each stool sat people and around the people stood more people giggling and flirting. The men around the girls looked infuriated.

"I wonder what they are all looking at?" Usopp questioned giving Zoro a confused look. Zoro walked up to the crowd of people. He could care less what they were looking at but the scent of food had caused his mouth to water. With a scowl he pushed a man out of the way. The man turned to him with an angry expression that quickly melted to fear. Actually he looked so scared that Zoro was surprised the man didn't drop to his knees and apologize for existing.

He grunted at the man then stared into the kitchen. His mouth fell open at what he saw. It was the blonde... He stood over a stove with a sexy smirk on his face basically owning the kitchen. Zoro watched the angel in the kitchen with a neutral stare, but inside his emotions were wild. He had found him again. The man that had made him so happy for the past two years was standing here right now. Now that he knew where he worked he knew that his new favorite restaurant would be the Baratie. The last two years had been hell when he had thought he would never see him again.

He didn't want to just think about the cook. He wanted to talk to him,touch him,kiss him, own him... The cook turned around with the same sexy smirk on his face and Zoro almost couldn't breathe."Number 71"he yelled "your food is ready"

He placed two plates on the bar then turned to Zoro."How may I take your..."The words died on his lips as he stared at Zoro. A big grin spread across his face, "Marimo!" he yelled. Zoro's heart leap up in his throat, he does remember.


	3. Lunch Break

Thanks to everyone that has Favorited and followed my story you guys make me happy ^_^ Oh and for the people that read my first chapter before i edited it there were many mistakes -_- apparently my computer decided to cut out some words i had typed so i always have to fix it before putting the next chapter on im sorry if it was hard to read. Anyways criticism is welcome unless your just trying to say you don't like zosan don't like don't read everyone else enjoy :3

_Zoro_

A sexy smirk placed itself on the cooks lips and Zoro couldn't help but lick his own. Suddenly everyone in the room was staring at him with the cooks outburst .He should have cared really, he should have, but this was like a dream. _Maybe it is..._ Usopp would wake him up right about now. He pinched himself. Nope not a dream. He had felt the pain. Sanji was actually standing in front of him. The blond had actually remembered him. He felt his own smirk dance on his lips, "Hey Curlybrow," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "it's been awhile"

_Sanji_

Sanji placed the plates on the bar with a smile, and like routine turned to help the next customer. The same phrase he always said echoed in his head. "How may I-" he asked looking to his left,"take your..." the rest of the phrase died on his tongue. His eyes widened with surprise._This can't be, Zoro!_

Flashes of that night two years ago awakened before his eyes. The man standing before him was the same moss headed man from that cold winter night. He was sure that he would never see him again. He smirked at the dumb look on the green mans face, "Marimo!" he yelled with too much enthusiasm. Zoro stared at him wide eyed._Clearly he had thought the same._

In all honesty he was surprised, but mostly relieved. He told himself many times he would never see this guy ever again, but here he is. It never stopped him from trying to see him though. He would walk that same path every night, and when he got the chance he would search other places as well. Finally he had heard that the mosshead had moved out of the city. It wasn't a relief...

Zoro looked as stunned as he felt._Maybe he thought I wouldn't remember him. _Sanji brushed off the thought as embarrassment for him calling him Marimo in public. Zoro retained his composure and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Hey Curlybrow, it's been awhile" he said.

The customers around the bar were looking quite confused. They looked from Zoro to Sanji then they glared back at Zoro. Their darling Sanji had never addressed any of them. Sanji untied his apron, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, "I'm taking my lunch break" he yelled to the other chefs.

Without a reply he casually strolled out of the restaurant. The customers around the bar slumped and let out little whines and protests. Sanji wasn't going to cook for them their glares intensified and were thrown at Zoro from every part of the restaurant. He seemed like he was getting nervous, but stared back at some of them with an even colder glare.

Sanji chuckled softly, "Come on Marimo" he said before walking out the back door. Outside the air was hot and humid. Sounds of people and cars echoed from every corner. Being someone who lived in the city for so long, Sanji easily droned it out.

Zoro walked out the old door as Sanji was exhaling smoke into the air. He grunted clearly disliking the pollution."So...Mosshead?"Sanji started,"Where have you been all this time?" Sanji glanced over just in time to see Zoro flinch before a barrier was placed back on his expressions. Zoro turned to him with a scowl, "I don't have to tell you anything" he said.

Sanji exhaled again. The words had hurt (like hell), but he expected as much. "Well just tell me this" he said facing Zoro, "you aren't leaving again right?" _Without telling me?_ Really he didn't know why he cared. He had only known this man for an hour maybe, but he was attached. When the green ape had left without saying anything, though he had no reason to, it had hurt. Maybe he was being selfish, but he felt something with Zoro he had never felt before.

Zoro's hazel eyes shifted to the blond who was having his inner turmoil. "I'm staying here for good this time"he stated. Sanji felt his mood lighten at those words.

"Good" he said, "I have a feeling we are going to be close friends"_ And if you don't like it too bad._ Something flashed in Zoro's eyes but he couldn't quite catch it."Think you can handle it cook?" he sneered.

Sanji stared at him eyebrows raised,"Handle what?" he questioned.

"Me"

"I'm stronger than I look Mosshead"

"We'll see about that Dartbrow"

With that Zoro gave him an evil smirk before walking back into the building. Sanji threw his cigarette on the ground and smashed its glowing embers with his shoe. Then retreated back into the cold building. He glanced over and saw Zoro grab a long nosed man by the arm, and pull him out of the restraunt.

Something bad burned in his stomach, but he pushed it away. _Hopefully Marimo was not lying and is actually staying._ Then he was back in the kitchen escaping in his cooking.


	4. An unexpected visitor

Sorry it took me so long to update i won't lie i was just lazy *sigh* But since it did take so long I decided to make this chapter really really long. Anyways like always thank you to everyone that fav and liked my story. The reviews always make me happy and if you see anything wrong please tell me. Anyways I hope you enjoy. I dont own any of the characters except the sick bastard i put in this chapter eeshh i enjoy writing him though -_-" I will shutup now ^_^

O_O idk what it did for those of you who read this chapter before i fixed it i am deeply sorry idk why it did that

_Usopp  
_

Usopp shifted in his seat uncomfortably. They had been in this car all day. Somebody, not him, had decided it would be a good idea to let the directionless Zoro drive. The same Zoro that got lost in his own house on a daily basis. He sighed maybe a good nap was in order.

"Are we there yet?"Luffy asked from the front seat for the hundredth time. The boy is a young teen with the brain of a child. Now he sat with his feet up in the seat red button up shirt was opened up to show a well toned chest and he wore cutoff shorts which didn't help his childish demeanor.

Zoro in the driver seat was furious. His hands clenched the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Zoro growled low with luffy asking so many times his patients was thin,very thin. unlike his passenger,Zoro wore normal clothes. Muscles rippled under his black short sleeved v-neck as he turned left taking them to the same place from hours ago. He grunted,"Shutup Luffy" shifting his leg to the break as they came up to a red light. The car jerked to a stop.

Zoro suddenly turned around and grabbed Usopp by the shirt. He let out a squeak of surprise promising himself that if Zoro killed him he would haunt Luffy for the rest of the annoying idiots life. Usopp was then slung into the front seat.

"Usopp drive!" Zoro yelled from the back. Usopp immediately put his seat belt on wondering if the one in the back was still intact and why he was still alive. Luffy in the passenger seat laughed about nothing staring out the windshield of the car._Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head._He drove on listening to Luffy tell a story of a dream he had. Something to do with pirates and what not. Zoro glared at him in the back his arms crossed over his chest. Really he just looked like a pouting kid. Not that Usopp had the balls to tell shook his head as images of Zoro killing him appeared in his mind.

Finally the car turned into the Baratie parking lot. Zoro's mood immediately went up and his usual scowl turned into a smirk. The car was barely stopped before Zoro's door was open and he jumped out. Usopp looked over to see Luffy climbing out the window screaming Usopp was anyone else this would probably freak them out or make them scared for their friends safety, but Usopp was use to it. Usopp sighed before he parked the car and headed towards the entrance to the restaurant.

_Sanji_

_ Today is going to be a good day!_ Sanji could tell. This morning he had parted his hair differently and it looked fabulous and, for once in his life his goatee had grown out just enough to make him even more favorite clothes had been wrinkle free and fit against his body just right and he wore them today, because today is a good there was the small piece of paper that had his cell phone number on it in his pocket. A gift for the Marimo even though he was late had played it out so many times in his head first he would give him his number and he would be so grateful he could do nothing but text him all day.

Some would say he had become obsessed and really he had. Still those people could piss off so what if he had? He is happy right? Then leave him alone. As if on cue the door opened and the Mosshead stepped in. Sanji threw his apron off and yelled lunch other chefs nodded use to Sanji's "lunch breaks".Sanji spun dancing a little in delight before he came to a complete stop. Zoro wasn't alone...A teenage boy clung to boy was hanging from Zoro's arm like a surprised him the most was Zoro did nothing to remove the pest. He didnt seem happy either though.

The boy then let go falling to the ground on his feet. He giggled loudly before sucking in air. His chest expanded and he half expected the rest of him to expand too this kid had some major lungs on him. "MEAT!" he yelled and deflated like a balloon. Customers all over the restaurant stopped eating to stare at the loud mouthed boy. Zoro looked like he wished the floor would just swallow him whole. _Serves him right he brought the pest._

Sanji walked over to the boy and green haired man laughing angrily. He smacked the kid on the head, "Be quieter you're in public shitty pest!" he yelled. Zoro's face held no emotion at the moment, and the boy rubbed his head sending Sanji a glare. Usopp then decided it was time to enter and walked into the building behind the teenager."Oh,Sanji, this is Luffy our friend," he said smiling and putting a strawhat on Luffy's head.

"So your Sanji?" Luffy said a big smile covering his face,"We are going to be good friends"

Before Sanji could question the boy Usopp drug him to a booth offering to buy him anything if he behaved. Zoro seemed to snap back into reality,"He will regret that" he said matter of factly. Sanji gave him a questioning look before a small whine escaped Usopp's lips as Luffy ordered one of everything. The man pulled out his wallet as if he could see money flying out of it and ordered himself a water. Sanji chuckled and walked Zoro towards the back door as Usopp cried a river on the edge of the table.

Outside the sun was setting low in the sky adding a calm setting for the two. Sanji reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper with his number on it."Here shitty Marimo" he said thrusting it into said mans chest. Zoro grunted his hand closing around the paper and brushing Sanji's fingers. He jerked back turning slightly to hide his blush. Zoro looked at the paper with a scowl before his eyes widened,"thought you might want it" Sanji shrugged.  
Zoro smirked at him,"You hitting on me cook?"

The cooks face heated up turning a bright shade of red " No shitty ape!" he yelled shoving him. Zoro chuckled before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. A look of concentration passed over his face and his tongue hung out slightly. Then a happy noise escaped his mouth before he flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Sanjis pocket vibrating scared the shit out of him and he jumped slightly. "My number" Zoro smirked.

He decided to look at it later his lunch break was not going to last forever so he didn't want to spend it texting the man he could talk to instead. Like every other break Sanji and Zoro stood there talking to each other about their day, their past, really anything they thought of. Ever so often he would notice he had leaned closer or stepped way too close to Zoro. Zoro showed no signs of minding so he really didn't care.

The conversation suddenly died and he realized Zoro was just staring at him. Sanji fidgeted but didn't look away. Zoro's hand reached up and caressed Sanjis face his calloused fingers lightly rubbing his jaw. "Your hair looks better this way" Zoro commented his voice deeper than normal. His hand slid down and he lightly traced his goatee. Sanji stopped breathing and trembled slightly leaning closer to Zoro there bodies now touching. Zoro lifted Sanjis chin up and looked into his eyes as if to check something before he started to lean down slowly. Sanji closed his eyes ready for Zoro to kiss him.

"Zoro!" someone yelled across the alley scaring the shit out of Sanji who jumped back startled with a yelp.

Zoro's head snapped up his eyes widening. "Wha-What are you doing here?" he asked turning towards the interrupter pushing Sanji behind him. Sanji slid behind him easily thinking stuttering didn't suit the big man at all.

"That's no way to treat your father" the man said walking out of the shadows to stand in front of them. The man stood tall and had an almost proud set to his posture. His build unlike Zoro's was lean and frail but anyone could tell he wasn't a push over. He wore a brown long sleeved button up shirt with jet black pants that hung loosely but not loose enough to be considered baggy. Sanji stopped gawking at the man as Zoro's hand slid down his arm and squeezed looked up to the green haired mans face and felt himself go cold. Zoro's face held no happiness or anger and not even shock at seeing his father. His face could only be described as a small child that had just seen a monster eat everything he loved right in front of him.

"Sanji go inside!" Zoro yelled without looking back his voice shook slightly.

In all his time of knowing Zoro he had never known him to be fearful of anything. Even when he himself had screamed (like a girl) a very manly scream over a huge spider (not that big of a spider) landing on his shoulder. Zoro had only stood there and laughed at his flustered self. He even picked up the spider and played with it after Sanji had convinced him (whined a lot) that it shouldn't touch him and that it was simply threw it behind him after he lost interest in it. Sanji would never say that the smile that crossed his mouth was one of joy at the spiders predicament.

Here stood that man so scared that he shook slightly. Sanji knew that whoever this man was wasn't good for Zoro. He pulled his arm out of Zoro's grip, which wasn't that hard to do, and stepped in front of him to be some kind of shield. The green ape's eyes looked pleadingly into Sanji's and he shook his head. He wouldn't leave him to face this man alone. He then gave Zoro a warm smile that could give Luffy a run for his money and turned back to the man. "I'm not leaving you Zoro," Sanji said his eyes fixed on the stranger.

Zoro's father stood there with a cocky smirk on his face "Oh is that the new sex toy?" he questioned giving Sanji a look of distaste. Sanji frowned glaring at the man._ No I'm not a sex toy bastard!_ The bastard reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of liquor bringing it to his lips and drinking swiftly from it. Zoro stiffened behind him his hand going back to hold Sanji's wrist. He welcomed the touch it meant that Zoro wasn't in some trance. After a long guzzle the man staggered bottle still in hand. "Oh Zoro your still as gay as ever!" he slurred rubbing his arm across his mouth. Sanji bit his tongue now was not the time to go ape shit on Zoro's old man. The man seemed to find something amusing because his hysterical laughter echoed off the walls.

"A total fucking let down!" he yelled"I raised you better" _Ah that's what this is. A parent ashamed because their son turned gay._Spit flew out of the man's mouth with every stupid thing he said. Sanji grit his teeth this man was really pissing him off. "You're drunk go home" Zoro commanded. The man laughed curling over himself before taking another drink.

"You think you can boss me BOY" he spat the last word before realization dawned on his face,"or maybe... I mean you like me so maybe you are a woman"  
The man then seemed to take great pleasure in his own cruel joke and laughed. "Yeah... You woman" a belch escaped his mouth along with more laughter. Alright that was enough this man obviously didn't have any manners either. Sanji had had enough he lunged forward ripping his arm out of Zoro's grip again and pointed at the man. "You know I have had enough of your shit" he yelled. The man stopped laughing and Zoro looked at Sanji with surprise. "This whole time all you have done is called Zoro names and criticized him" he pointed at Zoro for emphasis, "Well if you ask me you, yourself aren't up here receiving an award for best dad in the world! Which i highly doubt you will ever deserve. You are suppose to be one of the few that accepts Zoro's choice, but all you do is put him down!" Sanji yelled. He wasn't done no this man had thoroughly pissed him off. He let his voice go low and menacing "Now leave now before I have to kick your ass!" When he was done the air went silent and no one breathed.

The man seemed to snap literally his whole body jolted and anger formed on his expression. His laughing fit was over there was no longer a glint of humor in his eyes. This wasn't funny. "You think I will let my sons bitch talk to me like that!" he yelled his voice low and he actually sounded sober. His bottle was thrown to the ground like he was throwing a tantrum and its liquid spread over the cement. He flinched from his own loud noise and reached into his pocket.

"Sanji is not my bitch" Zoro growled finally deciding to step in,"and you will not talk to him like-" His sentence died on his lips as his father put a hand out to stop him. His other hand went to his forehead and held a glistening knife. He staggered back cutting his head with the knife. A small trickle of blood slid down between his eyes but he didn't seem to feel it.

"Stop!" Sanji yelled this man had a knife and he was drunk not the best combination. The man's icy gaze turned to Sanji and he stumbled forward tripping over air but righting himself before falling.

"I'll deal with you now" he mumbled looking down. With each step he took forward Sanji and Zoro took a step back. Could they turn and run? If they did would he follow them into the restaurant? They couldn't run the other way he was blocking it. Then he stopped and no one breathed. No one made a sound. Like before he jolted and lunged forward reaching for Sanji. Out of instinct he closed his eyes and brought his left foot up ready to kick. Everything happened so fast.

First, the drunk bastard lunged his right hand out stretched for the blond and his left hand raised in the air with the knife. Zoro then grabs Sanji by his shirt slinging him back as hard as he could. Sanji caught off balance by his raised foot is flung back like a rag doll. He flies against the door to the restaurant and lets out a loud scream. Luffy inside the restaurant hears Sanji and jumps up pulling his hat down shadows cover his eyes and he runs to the door. Zoro's piece of shit father lashes out with the knife and Zoro screams crouching to the ground covering his left eye. The knife falls to the ground and his father steps back alarmed.

Blood oozes from between Zoro's fingers onto the ground and he shakes a bit. Sanji's mouth goes dry as he screams and he attempts to crawl over to Zoro on his hands and knees but pain shoots up his arm from his wrist and he hisses. The door behind him opens to reveal a very pissed off Luffy. Luffy no longer looks like some innocent kid and when his gaze wipes over Sanji and Zoro then lands on the culprit his gaze turns even more deadly. Sanji stares wide eyed at Luffy as he yells for Usopp to call and ambulance. He then looks at Sanji "Sanji! Snap out of it Zoro needs you. Help him stop the bleeding" Luffy commands.

Like being told that from a captain Sanji immediately jumps into action. He stumbles the rest of the way over to Zoro his legs shaking from adrenaline and, rips his favorite blue button up shirt there went his favorite shirt... He helps Zoro hold it to his eye and cradles his hurt wrist to his chest. Zoro whimpers a little and Luffy turns back to Zoro's father "Hizo!" Luffy yelled his voice seemed to boom and the man winced from the noise," I told you that if you ever hurt Zoro again I would kick your ass!" With that Luffy cracked his knuckles. Zoro sat up and leaned against Sanji. He rubbed Zoro's shoulders soothingly "Don't worry Zoro, Luffy has got this" Sanji said.

Zoro whimpers a little and Sanji glares at this man with as much hatred as he can muster. _Again? So this man has hurt Zoro before!_ Sanji wishes it could be him to kick this mans ass but Luffy seems to have it under control so all he does and sit and wait for the ambulance to come. He hopes they get there before Zoro loses too much blood.


	5. Waiting Rooms

_Luffy_  
Luffy cracked his knuckles, as he stared into Hizo's eyes. This man, he was the cause for everything. Zoro had been gone for two years because of this bastard, yet here he was again here to ruin Zoro's life. He looked behind him and saw Zoro leaning heavily onto Sanji, shaking from pain, blood loss, and fear. Not fear from his father, Zoro did not fear him, but maybe for his actions, and the consequences later. Luffy's heart clenched, Zoro had finally been able to be happy. He had found Sanji, but still the green haired man loved his father.

The blonde stared at Hizo with what could only be described as hatred. He had probably never even heard of this man, or the terrible things he had done, and yet he already hated him. Hizo looked shocked as he stared at his son, " No... This wasn't suppose to happen" he said taking a shaky step back. He dropped the knife out of his hand, his face going white. It dropped to the ground with a clang, and he winced from the pain, as the sound rung his ears, and hurt his head. His eyes looked blood shot. He was beyond drunk.

Luffy knew that Zoro did not want him to hurt his father, but this man deserved far worse than an ass kicking. Done observing, Luffy took a determined step forward, and Hizo stared at him wide eyed, and scared. Zoro's father raised his hands to his head, shaking it back and forth repeatedly, "No! Don't come any closer!"  
"Luffy let him be," Zoro said behind him. It was not surprising. Luffy looked back at him, and knew there was nothing he could do to change the man's mind."I don't want to go back there. If you attack him, they will take me away again" Zoro's voice rose with hysteria. Luffy's shoulders relaxed, and he smiled at Zoro reassuringly, or he tried, but it was a false smile. He would never let Zoro go back to that hell.

Luffy sighed, Zoro was right if he attacked this man, that is exactly where Zoro would go, and possibly him too. Then Zoro would lose Sanji. He dropped his fists to his sides, and made his voice low and menacing," Leave Hizo." he commanded. Hizo stood there, no longer a crying child, but a victorious man. He knew he could manipulate Zoro. That made Luffy want to punch him even more, and he knew if he saw the man in a dark alley he would, but this was no dark alley, and Zoro was present.

Without uttering a word, Hizo turned and he left the scene, leaving nothing but a busted beer bottle. He was gone by the time the police and ambulance arrived on the scene. Luffy's anger was not. He had not been able to do justice, and it needed to be served on a silver platter. He clenched his fist, and leaned down punching the ground ignoring the pain on his knuckles. He abused the concrete floor as if it were Hizo himself, and promised himself that, that man would pay.

_Zoro_  
When Luffy's fist first connected with the ground with a heated growl, Sanji stiffened by his side. Any other time he would have laughed at the man, but not today, this was not funny. It would have hurt significantly if he had anyways. His eye throbbed every second and the pain had become unbearable. He also felt cold, though it was clearly warm outside moments ago. It had to be the blood loss. He would try to focus on something, anything to take his mind off of the cold and pain, but clearly it was impossible. Sanji rubbed his back soothingly in small circles. Whether he did it knowingly he had no clue, but it helped.

Zoro already knew without looking at the blonde, that he was scared. _This is all my fault_, echoed in his beating head._I should have known he would come back for me. _The door behind them flew open, flying backwards and hitting the wall. Policeman charged threw guns raised yelling commands. He couldn't understand them, but Sanji next to him raised his arms, and yelled at the cops. It occurred to him that he should probably raise his own, but that thought was quickly pushed aside.  
At one point, a gun was pointed towards him by a young male cop, who persisted on yelling, even though Zoro could not understand him. The world dipped, and he steadied himself, unwilling to faint like some helpless girl. Soon nurses arrived in the doorway talking urgently with worried faces. He wished they would all shutup, so he could focus. "Help Zoro!" Sanji yelled. It was the only thing Zoro had been able to understand out of the mob of people talking. His scared voice made him want to smile. If he did he didn't know, the world took one more last dip before he allowed darkness to devour him. He trusted Sanji and Luffy to watch him. and his last thoughts were he hoped Sanji would be there when he woke up; he would definitely wake up.

_Sanji  
_The damn police had busted through the door waving their guns like they didn't just show up late for a crime. Actually it occurred to Sanji, that they had all probably been eating donuts, and stuffing their faces when they got the call. He saw a plumper one wipe some crumbs off his face._That is exactly what they were doing. What are they stupid?_ It was obvious that Zoro was over here injured, and they wanted to act like he had only fell through a bucket of strawberry jam. It probably made them hungry staring at the "strawberry jam" on his face.

Sanji raised his hand into the air, not really feeling like getting shot today thank you. There was too much blood way too much blood. His head grew dizzy and he focused on breathing out of his mouth. A young, rookie, policeman pointed his gun at Zoro, "Raise your hands" he yelled. Zoro stared at the man for a moment clear confusion on his face before he slumped against Sanji. Zoro then jerked back up bobbing his head slightly.

"Hey dumb-ass" Sanji yelled his temper at its peak. He had been through enough shit today, and was not going to deal with some big bad police piece of shit rookie." Don't point your gun at him. He is injured" he yelled. _You would know that if you would look its plainly obvious._ The policeman narrowed his eyes. _Yes he had just called him a dumbass. Did he care? No, because he was a dumbass and should be labelled as such. Now the baby just needed to move on and get over it._ Nurses arrived behind the dumb, look i'm playing dress up, cops lead by Usopp, who took one look at Zoro and turned an unhealthy color before retreating back inside.

"Save Zoro" Sanji yelled at the, hopefully less ignorant, help that had just arrived. They took one look at Zoro, and their eyes focused. A stretcher was swiftly brought back there, and all of Zoro's weight seemed to shift onto Sanji's side. He totally freaked." Calm down sir. We can handle this" one of the nurses said, her eyes focused on Zoro. Sanji was able to calm down by the time the unconscious man was loaded onto the stretcher and ran to the ambulance. The cops that stayed behind asked what had happened, and Luffy told them in a strong voice a bunch of bullcrap that had nothing to do with anything. Then as quickly as they had come they left and only Luffy and Sanji were there.

He felt nothing. His body was cold and sticky from the blood._What could he do? Zoro was gone._ He had been hurt, right in front of him, protecting him and he could do nothing. This was all his own fault. He hadn't realized he had been crying, until Luffy walked up to him and patted his head. Sanji looked up at him with tear filled eyes and a snotty face. No one looked beautiful while crying. The strawhat boy did not look sad though. Angry, yes, but not sad. "Zoro will be fine he is strong" Luffy said as if there was no other option.

"Come on eggplant" Zeff said at the door," I will take you to the hospital" When Zeff had arrived, Sanji didn't know, but he was glad he did. He needed his step dad now more than ever. He never drove to work, but if he had to get his car he would run faster than he had ever ran before. He stood up stumbling forward falling onto his hands and knees. His legs were shaky and when his hand connected with the ground he hissed. Luffy grabbed him by his arm, and yanked him up roughly. The boy did not smile nor frown. He just stared ahead lost in thought.

Sanji stumbled to Zeff's car ignoring any fangirl that tried to talk to him. Zeff drove them to the hospital in his odd minivan, that Sanji had teased him about before. Usopp and Luffy sat in the back seats, neither talking. Usopp's eyes were red and puffy, but he stared ahead focused on nothing. The hospital came into view, and they quickly parked then entered the waiting room. People looked at them with curious stares. No one could blame them, who wouldn't stare? The blonds shirt was ripped and covered in blood. Luffy wore his shirt, now buttoned up out of respect, but blood covered his knuckles. Zeff had a blood stain on his shirt, because Sanji had fallen against him (hugged him).

They were then told that Zoro was rushed into surgery with hopes of saving his eye. The hopes were not high. Hours passed, and Zeff had gone back to work, telling Sanji to call him. The waiting room slowly emptied until there was only the small group for Zoro. Sanji had his head resting on his hand. A nurse had examined and wrapped his other hand earlier telling him it was just badly bruised. He stared at the weird wrappings she had he had retired to the bathroom to clean out as much blood as he could. He looked terrible. His eye was baggy and dark, and his hair was ruffled. Not to mention that his favorite shirt was now blue, red, and brown.

It didn't matter. He looked up and saw Luffy staring intently at the vending machine. The boy then nodded and threw his fist behind him. Sanji was up in an instant, and grabbed his fist,"What are you doing?" he demanded. The boy didn't flinch at his tone or pull his arm from Sanji's death grip. He rolled his eyes with a huff,"I'm hungry and have no money" he said as if it was obvious. Sanji could not help but smirk. He pulled out his wallet and handed him five dollars, "here shitty bottomless pit" he said. Luffy looked at him like one would look at a god.

The door then opened, and a man with a very tired look entered the waiting room. He pulled on the gloves that covered his hands popping them loudly. Everyone turned to him. He strolled across the floor his doctor coat flaring out behind him. "My name is Doctor Law-ya" he said his expression still sleepy.  
All three men nodded. "I am the doctor over Mr..." he pulled out his check board and flipped the paper up, "Mr. Roronoa Zoro-ya" he stated. Sanji thought it sounded like a question. "You are his friend-ya?" he questioned. Again they nodded. "Yes I figured" he smirked at them cocking his head to the side. A child walked out beside him. "My name is Doctor Chopper, but you may just call me Chopper..." he said sounding unsure of himself. Sanji gawked at him. _A child a doctor!  
_Law seemed to find amusement in the dumb look on Sanji's face and smirked, "He is young, though I assure you, he is better than most doctors" Law stated. Chopper blushed dancing a weird dance that everyone decided to ignore for the moment. "Back to Zoro-ya. Sadly we were unable to save his eye" then he went into a very detailed explanation of the damage done. Really it just made his head hurt.

When he finished telling them every nasty detail he led them to Zoro's room. Zoro was sitting up in bed with a bandage that covered half his face. When they walked in he turned to stare at them with one good eye. His eye landed on Sanji, and he smiled, like a child getting candy."Sanji! I knew you would be here." he said with the same smile. Sanji let out a sigh of relief, he was okay. A little too happy to be normal, but at least he was okay. "We gave him some pain medicine. He may act a little different" Law stated. Sanji turned to him giving him a "duh" look. Law smirked before pulling out his clipboard again," We are going to have to keep him for two nights, but just to watch him because he lost too much blood and he had a minor surgery. Other than that he should be fine"

Sanji looked at Zoro who was staring at Law with a smirk on his face. A patch was taped to Zoro's eye, and gauze was wrapped around his head tightly. Strands of hair stuck out in various places. Luffy who had moments ago stood next to Sanji was currently laying his head in Zoro's lap. Zoro smiled down at him petting his head. Sanji frowned, he was NOT jealous, he had just ate something bad for lunch. He slowly walked over to Zoro forcing down the bad taste in his mouth. Zoro's gaze shifted to his, " you okay princess?" Zoro joked. Sanji almost stuck his tongue out, but instead wiped his face of all emotion, and kept walking till he reached Zoro's bed.

Luffy had one eye open watching him. "I'm glad you're okay shitty Marimo" Sanji said. Zoro smiled at him. "You should have seen him" Usopp said " Crying like he was your wife" Sanji's face turned red, and he turned to the long nosed loud mouth man flustered. Usopp waggled his eyebrows at him, and a deep chuckle came from Zoro. Sanji opened his mouth to defend himself, but felt himself being pulled back. He let out a very manly yelp, that wasn't manly at all, and fell back onto Zoro's lap.

He looked up at Zoro confused and slightly embarrassed, and saw the man had an amused glint in his eye. " Did I worry you Sanji?" Zoro asked. Sanji turned redder, and looked away from the man's eyes. " No" he pouted. Yes! He had scared the shit out of him. "Look at me Sanji" Zoro chuckled. Sanji looked at him eyebrow raised. Zoro slid his hand up to the side of Sanji's face tilting his head up " I can always blame it on the medicine" he said before he leaned down and soft lips met Sanji's. He kissed him softly at first questioningly, but then Sanji kissed back.

His stomach fluttered full of butterflies, as their kiss deepened and Zoro's arm circled around him pulling their bodies closer. Zoro's hand rubbed gently on Sanji's back, and he shivered. Zoro was a really good kisser. Too soon the kiss ended, and they were both left breathless, Sanji still in Zoro's lap.  
A chuckle from Law reminded Sanji who all was there, and he looked up to see a room full of big smiles. Luffy giggled smiling at him real big. Law covered his mouth, and laughed lightly as Chopper hid behind his leg. Usopp looked like he was about to be a big ball of snot and tears right there. He glared at them," This isn't some shitty show" he yelled. Zoro snored lightly next to him. "He seems to have tired himself out" Law observed. Sanji lightly ruffled his unbandaged hair before climbing out of the heavy sleepers lap. Law motioned for them to follow them and they all walked out into the hallway.

"Since we had to take out his real eye" Law said getting down to business, " we replaced it with a prosthetic eye that he cant see out of" Law then explained how he would need to wear the patch for awhile and go to physical therapy for having only one eye. He didn't have to tell him that Zoro would need help he had already planned to be there for him. Law then left stating that visiting hours were almost over, and it was decided Sanji would stay by Zoro at nights.  
Sanji tiptoed into the room and over to the chair Luffy had occupied earlier. He sat down, and realized now he was close enough to lay his had in the sleeping Marimo's lap. He did just that. He sat his head down with no intentions of falling asleep, but was not able to resist. Both him and Zoro were snoring in minutes.


End file.
